Selly, Ankh and the Marauders
by Those Who Matter Don't Mind
Summary: CoWritten a really long time ago with a girl I met on a neopets RPG. We put our Harry Potter roleplay characters into a story, and chaos insued. I have no clue what happened to that girl...
1. Selly and Ankh

_A/N: Hey guys…I'm baaaaaaaaaack! With a vengeance and a slightly co-authored humor fic! Woot! So the first part (in bold) was written by Ankh…And I'm writing the rest beings as I havn't talked to her in a few months…Besides the fact she got some form of a job, I think I remember her saying something about getting in trouble and getting grounded from the computer (except for work and school stuff) for like, life. I can't exactly talk to her either since she lives on the opposite side of the country…Yeah. So, without further ado…THE DISCLAIMER! And…ahem…Story...ish. _

_Disclaimer by Selly:_ Aye…'Tis the sad truth. We own nothing in this so called world of "Harry Potter". He doesn't even exist yet in this story! Buahahahahahaha! But really…We don't own anything. Sort of. We own ourselves…As it might be slightly creepy if we didn't… :-/ …And anything else you may not recognize. That includes OC's and the plot…Not there is much of one formulated at this time…Er…Why are you still reading this! No infringement is intended! Haha…Infringement…Look a few lines down! It's er…SHINY! Runs away

**"Oh no, we're late, the train leaves at exactly 11:00 and it's 11:00 now!" Ankh shouted to Selly as they raced along, running right through the barrier, not even stopping to check if Muggles were watching, which was pretty unwise. They now ran along platform 9 and ¾, running over peoples' feet with their cases and bumping others out of the way. They tossed their cases aboard and then hoped on themselves. "Beep, beep! Move it you scalawags!" Ankh and Selly raced towards the back of the train, students jumped out of the way as they came by and others peered out their compartments to see what all the noise was about. Selly nearly crashed into Ankh, who had skidded to a halt outside what appeared to be an unoccupied compartment.**

**Ankh opened the door, "Bloody hell! Everywhere's full up!" she said looking in, "Aye mate, mind if we join you?" Selly asked from behind Ankh.**

**"No, go right ahead," said the long haired boy that occupied the compartment. Ankh and Selly sat across from the boy.**

**"I'm Ankh" said Ankh.**

**"I'm Selly" they both held out their hands to shake the boy's.**

**"Remus," said the boy, shaking both their hands.**

**"Oh, hey guys" a young Sirius Black entered the compartment, "Man I had the worst summer yet," he said. "My mum kept telling me how I better get into Slytherin or I'd be disgracing the family and if I didn't she would disown me."**

**Ankh, Selly, and Remus blinked. "Who the ruddy hell are you?" Selly asked after a long moment's silence.**

**"Oh," Sirius said looking around, now noticing he knew no one here.**

**"Hey Black, why aren't you with your fellow pure-bloods?" said another boy from outside the compartment. Sirius looked up at the boy who had spoken.**

**"I don't know Potter, why are you associating with vermin like me anyway? You know I _have_ to be in Slytherin. Who ever said I _wanted_ to? Who do you think you are to judge me by my family?" Sirius retorted.**

**Ankh watched the two like it were a game of Quidditch, "Can't we all just get along?" she asked grinning, her small vampiric fangs visible. "Look, there's enough room in this compartment for…" she counted, "Four of us, if not more, and besides, he's not in Slytherin yet, so you shouldn't hate him until he's sorted" Ankh laughed.**

"Yes," Selly agreed. "I think Ankh over here's right. I'm Selly by the way. I assume by that little outburst you two know each other? So why don't we all take a bit of time to get acquainted…Oooh, Shiny!" Selly had spotted a foil wrapper sticking out from behind Remus' seat cushion and dived for it knocking the poor unsuspecting boy out of his seat onto the floor with a loud _thunk_.

"So, maties Black and Potter, might either of you have a given forename?" Ankh had readopted her pirate voice.

"Arr. What _do_ they call you two land lovers?"

The trio watched in awe as these two very…_interesting_…girls, who may we add were wearing some odd black muggle clothing, started to sing and dance the Can Can.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho! A pirate's life for me!" They finished and sat back down gasping for air between large peals of laughter.

"Well…I'm James…." Potter, or James, rather, said.

"And I'm Sirius," Black said.

"No!" Ankh exclaimed. "You can't be _serious_!"

"Yes I can…And I will too," Sirius said somewhat cautiously.

"And does young master Remus have a surname?" Selly asked in a fake snobby, proper English accent.

"Er…Yes. Lupin…." He replied."Like Lupine without the "e". Oops…Don't listen to me. I don't know what I'm talking about…Meh…."

"Okay, Sirs Canine, Joking, and Pottery Wheel; who are you and what do you want from our planet?" Ankh asked, ignoring confused expressions from the three boys.

"Um…I…" Remus started. He never got the chance to finish because at that moment the Food Trolley Lady started to open the compartment door.

"Lucky duckies. Saved by the smell…erm…of food!" Selly said to the three boys. She and Ankh laughed and laughed while they ordered their snacks and proceeded to stuff themselves alive.

_A/N: So what do you think…please review…Perty please with vanilla ice cream chocolate mousse? Just don't flame! It'll melt the ice cream! I double LUUUUUUUUURVE you with knobs…! I don't know when I'll update…you might just want to put it on an alert…if you want to that is…okay. I'm shutting up now! _


	2. Sorting 1

_A/N: Yay for my only reviewer (so far)! I am updating this story especially for you Click Here. I'm hoping to get links to pictures of Selly and Ankh on my bio…sometime in the near future…If you have any ideas for where you think this story should end up feel free to tell me…! Help is always greatly appreciated. Hmmm… Let's let Ankh do the disclaimer this time shall we?_

_Disclaimer by Ankh: _We don't own it! Ye must believe me sir! I'm just a poor, helpless…erm…vampire…Right. So really mates, we own nothing you recognize. We own the things we own and a few other things…like that chocolate Selly is eating over there…Yummy…Be right back…scuffle "No Ankh it's mine!" growl "Okay! Okay! Take it already just don't hurt me!"

After a slightly odd and confusing train ride, where there were too many outbursts to quote, the group of five exited the train silently. They all went their separate ways…mostly. Selly and Ankh stayed together, of course. Silently, they agreed to start stalking Sirius.

They spotted him making his way towards the huge man yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years! Don't be shy," or something of that sort at the other end of the train.

They followed him unnoticed for several minutes before simultaneously poking him in the back of the head.

"What the…" He started, whipping his head around much too fast. "Ouch! Damn! My neck! My head! Oh the agony…"

"Oh cut the drama Joker! It was just a little luuuurve poke!" Ankh exclaimed popping up behind him. Or in front of him I suppose…Use your imagination.

Sirius just gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look for several long moments before running off to get in a boat…As far away from the troublesome twosome as he could manage. The boat in front of them.

"Now, when I call you, you are to come forth to the stool, and I will place the hat on your head," the professor said. "First up," she consulted her list, "is Celestia Adams."

Selly walked up to the front of the hall, eyeing the stool almost hungrily, and proceeded to stand in front of it, staring intently, with her back to the room.

"Ms. Adams, if you would…" McGonagall started.

"Hey Selly, it doesn't do tricks!" A girl in the group of first years called. You should be able to guess who it was.

Selly groaned something that sounded suspiciously like "Ah, damn it…" and reluctantly turned around to sit on the stool.

McGonagall placed the hat on Selly's head and it started to sort.

"Hmmm…Very interesting…You're a bit of a trouble maker aren't you…But that's only your personality…A bit quirky…But you really are very smart aren't you? Hmmm…You're very hard to place. I don't think you'd do very well in Slytherin…A bit too hard core…Ravenclaw…You might cause a little too much of a disturbance for them…Hufflepuff is way, way out of the question…So I guess…since it _is_ my job to choose…GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word out loud. Selly got on top of the stool, ignoring disapproving glares from the professor next to her and took a bow before throwing the hat at McGonagall and jumping off the stool and joining the Gryffindor table.

"Alright then," McGonagall said, lips pursed, as was common for her. "Cyndi Azeal!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Sirius Black!"

"Okay, Black…This is your chance to prove yourself," Sirius said quietly to himself as he went to the stool. He was eager to get the hat on his head and escape the glares coming at him from a few of the older Gryffindors.

"Oh…A Black, eh? Might as well just get it over with…" The hat said.

"No!" Sirius said in his head. Look past my name! I'm not like them!"

"If you insist," the hat said almost reluctantly. "Oh…Okay. So I was mistaken. A willingness and eagerness to do what's right…Loyalty…Bravery…I suppose you should be in...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was in silence. Then, slowly, one person at the Gryffindor table started to clap; Andromeda Black. The "other Black sheep" if you will (no pun intended…maybe). Her applause led to a small spattering from the rest of the hall. It slowly grew until all the people who would've been expected to clap were, well…clapping.

Sirius went and sat down across from Selly, who looked at Ankh, who looked at James pointedly.

_A/N: Okay, I'm hoping for more reviewers coughHonoracough for this chapter but if not, oh well…Sorry for keeping you waiting so long! The second part should be up soon (er). Review please!_


End file.
